


Falling Leaves

by ShatteredOmega



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AU Underfell - Freeform, F/M, Light hearted fluff between my OC and Edge, OCxEdge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-02-23 01:37:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23936977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShatteredOmega/pseuds/ShatteredOmega
Summary: No summary at the moment
Relationships: Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Falling Leaves

**Author's Note:**

> Just some light hearted fluff til i can get the next chapter per-say of Cold. Though its mainly just the womans POV of how she got how she did. Might as well put this out y'know? Might take awhile for me to get next part of Cold out, so don't except it to come out at a certain date. It'll just come out when i get the full idea down.

She walked along the red and orange leaf filled path, the tall skeleton monster had his right hand clasping her left. There was a soft and cool breeze blowing past them. The air seemed to dance with her lengthy brown hair. Her smooth dark grey scarf’s two long ends slightly moved along with her hair. His own torn crimson scarf’s long end moved in suit of her’s, the ends seeming to be a soft waltz.

She started to run, startling him. “H-HEY!” she only laughed, running faster. He ran alongside her, easily able to keep pace, however a sharp turn to the right caused him to stumble and almost fall, “HEY!” another laugh was heard from her. He lowly growled, starting to run faster.  
There was a startled laugh to his right. He let out a loud chuckle, running faster. He was going to turn the corner but a sudden weight to his side caused him to fall into the leaves.

She broke out into loud laughing, he followed suit. He laid on his left side, facing her, she laid on her right, having her eyes closed and her knees more towards her chest, she had her left hand to her mouth trying to muffle the now giggles.

He let out a low huff, moving his right hand into her left. Her left eye opened to gaze at him, only having just mere seconds before he had moved her hand away and placed his boned lips to her soft flesh ones. She let out a surprised hum, though it only lasted a few short seconds til she leaned into it.The kiss was soft, sweat, smooth, lovingly.

He pulled away, having his sockets halfway opened, the white balls of magic’s sides had a soft blur to them, so full of appreciation and comfort. Her own eyes were halfway open, the greyed ocean aqua shining brightly on the dark colors of the leaves, they were full of calmness, trustworthy and hope filled. 

He let out an ease filled breath, his sockets lowering slightly. She let out a breathy laugh, her eyes shutting for just a moment. Some leaves fell from the almost bare tree that they laid under, a deep crimson leaf fell onto her face, he moved his hand to the leaf, moving it aside. She let out a pleased giggle, her eyes seeming to glow with admiration. 

He’ll be more than okay to live the rest of forever with her.


End file.
